Gundam Seed Redemption: The Gibralter Incident
by Awinterchill
Summary: Sequel to Gundam Seed Destiny. Kira and Lacus are driven apart by Lacus's political career and Kira's background. They find themselves in an impossible choice to leave their hearts behind for the future of the world. In the midst of unrest on earth Kira heads to Gibralter to advocate for peace while Lacus holds a secret that leaves her torn in two.


**For all those who have been reading Gundam Seed Redemption this is something you many want to read. If you haven't been reading Gundam Seed Redemption that's fine to.**

GSR readers: You may have noticed a few references to "The Gibralter Incident" in the story Gundam Seed Redemption well this is basically an account of what the Girbralter Incident was and how it led to the treaty of Gibralter. It is a prequel to GSR and it focuses on Lacus and Kira before Lacus finally becomes chairwoman. The story will also include Cagalli and Athrun as rulers in ORB.

The story may contain intense drama, angst and intense moments. Enjoy  


* * *

_There was a slow hint of breathing somewhere. She ran desperately trying to keep up with the sound. She didn't know why but she felt that someone she loved was in danger. The halls twisted and turned around the building like a maze built to keep her from him. Her heart beat so hard inside her chest that it threatened to leap from the inside of her toward the sound. She finally came to a flight of stairs after running for so long and there it was, a door._

She ran up to the door and with shaking hands grasped the handle. There had to be some way for her to find him again, he had to be there with her. She quickly threw the door open revealing another maze of halls but this time the breathing was closer. She heard the rhythm of her feet hitting the ground as she rushed into the maze spinning around not caring which way she was going. She not only followed the sound of the breath but also the sound of her own heart because she had given it to him fully. Suddenly the maze faded away to blackness and one light shone in the room. There lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood was Kira.

"Kira!" she cried desperately rushing to his side and gently grasping him in her arms. She saw that there was a large gash in his side and out of it poured his blood. She quickly tore at the hem of her dress using the fabric as a makeshift bandage. Kira looked at her with intense sorrow in his eyes.

"Lacus," he breathed she tried to shush him but he kept taking, "please get out of here before you get hurt." Tears filled her eyes and she stroked his forehead.

"No," she breathed, "no I won't leave you. I can't even live without you, please tell me you'll be alright Kira. Please!" He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile causing her to tear up even more. This couldn't be happening to her. He was her very heart and soul, everything she had ever wanted. She loved him with everything that beat within her. She loved him so deeply and so dearly that her love burned like a strong fire within her.

"Go," Kira said looking into her eyes, "I promise you I'll make it." Suddenly he faded away leaving her with blood covering her dress and hands. She cried harder screaming his name into the blackness. There was nothing else there but the sound of a small cry, like that of a child's screaming for help. She could barely hear it as her heart died within her.  


* * *

Lacus Clyne sat up fast from her bed and looked around breathing hard. She took in the familiar sight of her bedroom. Her queen sized bed, her large balcony window. She saw everything which was inviting and warm to here there except for one thing that was missing. Kira wasn't there. His side of the bed was neatly tucked in place and she concluded that he had gotten up earlier and gone to get some work done. She stood up and looked at the clock sighing. Her alarm wasn't going to go off for another 10 minutes. Now was as good as time as ever to get up, she had a lot to do today before going to meet with the Chairman on another matter.

When Lacus returned to the PLANTs she was appointed as the Diplomatic Ambassador to Chairman Amarfi. The council decided that while she worked with Amarfi she would learn all the duties it takes to become Chairwoman herself someday. She smiled at the thought, she had always longed to make a difference and in that position she could spread her message of peace to any country headed toward war. The world was in an uneasy peace now; there had been several terrorist attacks around the world in the past few months. The PLANTs had received several threats from Blue Cosmos in the past few months and one of the Senators on the council had been assassinated on his journey to Eurasia. Things weren't exactly perfect now but they were much better than they had been.

Lacus walked to a mirror shaking all the thoughts our of her head. She looked tired, a shower could wait until after breakfast. She quickly tied her hair back in a blue satin ribbon and chose a simple outfit to wear around the house. She walked down the stairs slowly still trying to keep the nightmare out of her head. This wasn't the first dream about Kira's death she had experienced this year though it had been a month since the last one. She entered the kitchen and saw that Meyrin had left breakfast for her and she smiled upon seeing it. Meyrin had come up to the PLANTs to search for staff in Lacus's large house as Kira didn't trust most people and Kira and Lacus's relationship was still a secret from the public.

Beside the plate of breakfast was a large stack of appeals that Amarfi wanted her to go through and seeing the stack cause her to break out a sigh of exhaustion. As she ate she began to go through them slowly taking in each detail she saw and trying to come up with the best solutions. She knew half of them were probably made up as a test of her reasoning ability but no matter what they were important. After awhile she was brought out of her train of thought on an article when she felt her ribbon being taken away and her hair all fell around her shoulders. She turned around quickly to see Kira with a smile on his face holding the ribbon up. No was not the time for this so Lacus simply held out her hand for him to give it to her.

"Actually I think I'll keep it," Kira replied to the look on her face more than anything, "you know how shocked the press would be at you for giving your ribbons away to ZAFT officers." That was it, Lacus stood up and gave him a stern look.

"Come on Kira give it back," she said. She then realized she shouldn't have stood up, he had her cornered against the wall now and he was sure to win this one. He held her ribbon up in front of her and she knew better than to just reach for it.

"Just say please," He said leaning toward her. Before he knew what was happening she grabbed the ribbon out of his hand, ducked under his arms and playfully jumped to the other side of the kitchen. He looked at her confused and she knew what was coming next so she ran into the living room. He followed her but before he could catch up with her she picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He laughed with her as he caught her and swung her up into his arms. He carried her back into the kitchen and sat her down gently on the counter making her feel like a little child.

"You know its a wonder I ever get any work done with you around," Lacus said running and hand through her hair and sighing.

"Lighten up," Kira said, "the war's been over for almost two years now." She looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes and got lost in how loving they were. On an impulse Lacus kissed him quickly on the lips and then leaned back smiling at him. He quickly caught her lips and kissed her with fire and passion. She melted into him kissing him back and forgetting all her thoughts of the things she had to get done. In this moment she was his and he was hers and they would get through everything together. They broke apart for breath and Lacus smiled up at him.

"You're amazing Kira," she said placing a hand on his cheek.

"So are you," Kira said giving her a sweet hug.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but Lacus you have a meeting with the chairman in exactly 1 hour," Meyrin said and they saw she was standing in the doorway, "and Kira you have to get to the base to work on the new mobile suit system! On the double to the both of you!" Kira gently held Lacus's hand for a second.

"This is important Kira," Lacus sighed, "I have to make sure I am a responsible politician before I can become Chairwoman."

"I know Lacus," Kira said, "just make sure you are careful." She knew what he was talking about; the news had basically been declaring that the two people most in danger from the recent assasinations were Chairman Amarfi and Representative Clyne. Since Lacus met with the Chairman often people began to worry that someone would eliminate them both at the same time but for some reason nothing had happened to even trigger any sort of danger alert.

"I'll be fine Kira!" Lacus said walking toward Meyrin and letting go of his hand, "have a nice day." She followed Meyrin up the stairs where she would get ready for the day. A long day it was sure to be.

* * *

Chairman Amarfi knew he held an important position in the PLANTs as he prepared to hand the council over to the young and inexperienced Lacus Clyne. Already she was late for her meeting with him today, she was only a few minutes late but time did matter in politics. A few minutes could be the difference between making so many important decisions. He didn't blame Lacus, she was young and still had a long life to leave which is one of the reasons he and the council had decided that she should be trained in the office of Chairwoman before running for it herself. It was almost absolutely sure she would be elected, as a public figure of peace and as the daughter of Chairman Clyne she had all the makings of a perfect Chairwoman.

Amarfi was brought out of his thought by Lacus rushing into the room. He knew that she already understood that being late, even by a few minutes, was unacceptable.

"I am so sorry!" she said, "I forgot to call up my dirver this morning and when I was ready my limo wasn't there!" At that moment her temporary assistant Meyrin Hawke stepped in holding the papers he had given Lacus to review.

"You understand that being late is unacceptable," he said and she nodded, "then next time you should drive yourself. As Chairwoman the weight of the PLANTs would be on your shoulders and being late for a meeting with another public figure is never acceptable."

"It won't happen again," she said apologetically. He knew it wouldn't, she had never been late before and she was a fast learner; he had never had to scold her for something more than once.

"I know it won't," he said beckoning her to sit down, "did you go over the appeals and proposals I gave you."

"Yes," Lacus said. She had gotten Meyrin to read the ones she hadn't finished to her while she was getting ready. Kira had kept her from reading them on her own; the thought of him made her happy suddenly where before she was stressed out from being a few minutes late.

"Proposal three, section two," Meyrin quickly handed it to her. She remembered this one, it was a proposal to add N-Jammer Chancellor systems to all ZAFT mobile suits residing in Gibralter near the recent terrorist attacks. The proposal included grounds to make nuclear power the center of all weapons in ZAFT. Lacus had also read a counter argument saying that Nuclear power was inhumane and should be removed from the few mobile suits that have it now.

"I presume that this one is real," Lacus said knowing that a few of the proposals were fake.

"Yes it is," he said folding his hands in front of him, "and it is a very large issue these days with terrorist attacks and everything. People have argued that nuclear power is the next generation of power. It is believed should we try and use it more we could develop better defensive weapons as well as offensive weapons; I know you already understand all this." Lacus did in fact understand it very well. She had worked with scientists in the Clyne faction during the development of the Strike Freedom and she had pushed them to work harder at developing defenses for the machine.

"What I am getting at is this," he continued, "I want you to write two responses to this article; one in favor of and one against. In order to understand the issue you must evaluate it from all sides."

"Which is why you had me read proposal 7, article 8," she said making the connection.

"Yes," he replied, "though that article is a radicalist view of the issue."

"Is that all," she asked knowing there had to be something more.

"I want you to come to the council today," he said, "things around Gibralter are getting a bit more interesting and we are preparing to station more troops there for defense."

* * *

  
Kira sat waiting in the small restaurant booth for Lacus to get off of work. She had claimed that she would be there sooner but time was going by without her. Suddenly his phone rang and he saw the caller id was Lacus so he answered it.

"Where are you?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm so sorry Kira," she replied, "Chairman Amarfi wants me to come to the PLANT council meeting today and it starts in five minutes. I'm not going to be able to meet you for lunch but we can do dinner ok?"

"Lacus we can't do dinner we both have that council and military function tonight," he reminded her. She wasn't usually this forgetful, something must have happened during her meeting.

"I totally forgot," she said with a little shock, "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me these days."

"It's alright Lacus," Kira did his best to reassure her, "but I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Lacus replied, "though I don't know if I'll have a spare minute to hang out during that dinner. I have so many people to talk to."

"Don't sweat it," Kira replied, "I don't think I'm going to go anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "but I won't see you until tomorrow, I'm going to be staying at the base tonight for work."

"Well have a good night then, I'll try and call you when I get home this evening." He listened to her soothing voice before responding himself.

"I'll try to make sure we see each other tomorrow then," Kira replied.

"Alright," Lacus replied, "have a nice rest of the evening."

"You to," Kira replied, "goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

**This is a lot less detailed than my chapters usually are. I hope it's not horrible, I wrote it on an Impulse to get this story started. I don't know how quick updates will be with my other stories in the work but I felt it was time to being explaining the Gibralter Incident for those who do not understand it in GSR.**

**If you are a new reader and you haven't read Gundam Seed Redemption maybe the journey starts here for you. This story will not explain everything and will end in mystery. Have fun reading it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**if you are a witer you know how inspiring REVIEWS can be, I count the amount I get per chapter and it helps encourage me to write!**

**REVEIW!**

**-Winterschill  
**


End file.
